narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Saya Soyokaze
| yet to be finished | Saya Soyokaze (ソヨカゼサヤ, Soyokaze Saya) is a Naruto OC created by toomuchfandoms. She is a chūnin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure, and a member of Team Kotori, or Team 9. Background Saya was born to Takashi and Seiko Soyokaze, and lived quite a normal childhood before attending the academy. Before attending the academy, her father Takashi and big brother Arata trained her in their family fighting techniques, mainly introducing her to her wind chakra. She was under a lot of pressure to get better, since Arata was even considered a prodigy by some. While she didn't let the pressure get to her, her father was very strict about her training. The day she attended the academy was the first day she would get in any sort of major conflict; she got mocked on her dress (her mother made her wear it) and a fight would ensue. The rest of her academy time went somewhat smoothly; she managed well, having already trained for a portion of her life. Theory and exams were difficult, however. After graduating the academy she was placed on a genin team with Kaen Kita and Matsuko Kafun under the jonin tutelage of Kotori. Matsuko was initially accepting and welcoming towards her other teammates, but Kaen thought that Saya was too weak, referring to her as a "flop." The two hotheads often collided in opinions and such, making their teamwork hard, and to add Kotori, another stubborn one to the mix, it was not the ideal situation. Soon after her first mission it was noted that even when she suffered only small to medium cuts, she lost a notable amount of blood, since the cuts didn't wound up. The medics back at the village also told her that this unknown disease causes rapid fatigue, which had been a problem ever since Saya started training with her father. She was given a medication that fades the fatigue, and she was told to always carry Blood Increasing Pills with her. Sometime during the timeskip she was experimenting with her Scorch Release and burned her right arm badly. It managed to be saved, but permanent scars were left on the whole arm. It was at the time when she had just gained confidence on her own body, and this was a major kickback, leading her to cover the arm up with a sleeve. This, however, inspired her to create the jutsu known as Scorch Release: Phoenix Suicide Flight. Personality Saya is a fairly outgoing personality. She is rarely seen sad, and her negative feelings mostly limit to anger. Sometimes she can be too rash and hyperactive, but these particular traits appear only when she's extremely nervous or frightened. Outside of missions she can sometimes be seen as a scatterbrain, but during missions she usually has everything under control. She is generally a rational person. If she is given a situation and enough time to think, she can usually come up with at least a somewhat working plan. She has an ability to think beyond the visible, coming from her years of experience with stealth work and such. The rationality also steps aside when she is annoyed or agitated in any way. She does not hesitate to attack or at least show what she is capable of; she has a tendency of showing off. She's often shown entering a battle situation by jumping down dramatically from a treetop and striking her scythe blade into the ground. Saya is shown to be sociable and she develops bonds with people easily. This was first seen when her genin team was assigned and she immediately clicked with Matsuko and started acting sort of in a big sisterly fashion towards her. She mostly shedded this trait in Part II, when Matsuko became more independent and open. She is also fiercely protective of her friends and family. This combined with her tendency to get riled up easily has resulted in scraps in the past, and will result in scraps in the future too. Despite this, she has a "live and let live" mindset, and only ever fights others when she deems it necessary. Due to her protective nature she also has a soft spot for anyone weaker than her, for example children and elders. Saya is an honest individual, sometimes even too blunt. She is confident and has faith in herself, sometimes even too much. She knows her limits, though; if she feels something is dangerous and too much for her abilities, she won't go and try. She is pretty foul-mouthed, and in a battle situation gets easily fired up and verbal. That could be counted as a strategy, psychological warfare, although she doesn't exactly use it as one. Even when not in a battle situation, she uses longer sentences and multiple words to emphasize her point. She often comments about things under her breath or otherwise as sidenotes. It should also be noted that she rarely uses any honorifics. In Part I she was very insecure with her body, and always covered it up. However, she appeared to lose this trait during the timeskip, and is now more comfortable in her own skin. Appearance Saya is an fair-skinned average girl of fairly light bodybuild. She has light blue pupilless eyes and orangeish-red hair, which she wears on a high ponytail, hair braided in a way so a fringe falls partly on the right side of her forehead. Her hair falls just below her shoulder. In Part I she wore black college pants ending at the knee. She also wore a loose grey tank top and a short sleeved dark grey hoodie on top of it. She had bandages on her knees. Her shoes were almost knee-high brown hunting boots. She wore her blue headband on her neck. During Part I she didn't give much thought to her appearance, and was often pictured with messy hair and dirty clothes. In Part II she changed to a lot more revealing outfit. She wore a grey elastic top showing her stomach. The top had a fishnet top part making it look like a t-shirt. From the right fishnet sleeve continued a loose fully long sleeve of the same material as the shirt. The left sleeve was shorter, skin tight and a darker grey. Her skin-tight short skirt was from the same elastic fabric as the shirt. Underneath the skirt she wore dark grey shorts ending mid-thigh. She wore fishnet leg warmers with grey standard shinobi footwear. She had bandages on her left arm. Her headband was pink, and she wore it on her hips as a belt of sort. When off duty, she is seen wearing an originally white turned grey hoodie and black knee-length college pants. During the Fourth Shinobi World War she donned the standard Konoha shinobi outfit, complete with the Allied Shinobi Forces forehead protector on her forehead. In The Last: Naruto the Movie she wore dark grey leggings reaching mid-shin. She wore a loose light grey tunic that reached her knees in the back but revealed a small portion of her stomach. The sleeves of the tunic were long and loose, similar to her previous outfit. The other sleeve was cut from the middle, forming a short skin-tight sleeve and a floppy arm warmer. Her shoes were standard grey shinobi footwear. Abilities Saya is preferrably a short to medium-range fighter, because of her jutsu and weapon of choice. She'd rather stay out of long-range combat, because her jutsu isn't optimal for that. She prefers ambush attacks, and a hit-and-run-technique. Chakra and physical prowess Although she is a relatively small kunoichi, training with the scythe requires physical strength, and she has that from training long enough. She has also trained in boosting her physical power with chakra. Her stamina isn't all that great, though, and that's why she relies mostly in fast and powerful attacks that have the potential to end a battle once and for all. This applies to her chakra as well; her chakra reserves aren't all that great. That's why she often tries to figure out a working plan before attacking. She is also very agile and flexible, and is able to deliver blows in rapid succession. Bukijutsu Saya has been practicing with the scythe for many years, and could cautiously be called a master by some. She wields the scythe as an entirely solitary weapon, but often uses Wind Release jutsu to amplify the cutting power of the blade. She is highly accurate with the blade, and she's been shown cutting a flying twig into three parts with little effort. Taijutsu Being a petite kunoichi and not having trained particulary in taijutsu, Saya does not use it frequently. To fill in the hole in her skills she has developed her own fighting style revolving around her size, speed and flexibility. She uses unique and often unpredictable tactics, like going limp in a grip and then taking the opponent by surprise. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Saya can use two of the five chakra natures, Fire Release and Wind Release, the latter being her primary chakra nature. Her jutsu mainly revolves around Nature Transformation, as she has mastered and developed multiple Wind jutsu. She is also skilled in utilizing her Wind chakra for minor tasks, like cutting up firewood. Kekkei Genkai Saya possesses a kekkei genkai capable of evaporating all moisture in one's body, known as the Scorch Release. She is good at using the few jutsu she has developed, but prefers not to use it; she does not like the sight of the desiccated corpses the kekkei genkai is capable of. During the Fourth Shinobi World War she is seen ruthlessly attacking the miniature clones of the Ten-Tails with Scorch Release: Inferno Flamethrower. This implies that she has no problem using the kekkei genkai, she just usually chooses not to. Stats Part I Chūnin Exams Though Saya had made brief appearances before, she made her début during the Chūnin Exams. When the rookies gathered in a room before the first exam, she is shown watching Ino interact with Sasuke, with a look of mild depreciation. During the written exam she refrained from cheating as long as she could, but eventually she gave in. She used neatly controlled wind currents as a distraction to the examiners and then quickly and discreetly copied the answers from Sakura, who was sitting next to her. During the second phase in the Forest of Death, Saya's team managed to move with little confrontation. Kaen was demanding to acquire the Heaven scroll with any means necessary, but Saya and Matsuko were against this. Their team decided to head for the tower and wait, and they managed to snatch a Heaven scroll from one of the teams arriving after them. In the preliminaries Saya matched up with an unnamed Sunagakure shinobi. Saya emerged victorious from the match, but was badly wounded, as a retaliation from the opposing shinobi. After her match Matsuko urged that she'd get help, so she was ushered out by the medics. In the finals, Saya was originally meant to fight Temari, but because of the death of Dosu Kinuta, the matchups changed; Temari was matched with Shikamaru, and the winner of that match would then fight Saya. Since the finals were interrupted by the Konoha Crush, Saya never actually fought anyone. She was rendered unconscious by Kabuto's genjutsu, leaving her unable to assist Konoha ninja during the invasion. Konoha Crush Saya can be seen at the Third Hokage's funeral alongside the other villagers, mourning his death. Sasuke Recovery Mission Since there were not many ninja able to participate after the Konoha Crush, Saya is one of the genin gathered by Shikamaru to bring back Sasuke. She was assigned in the middle of the line, mostly because her hearing is extraordinary. After Shikamaru's decision to drop people to fight the members of the Sound Four one-on-one, Saya was the last one to leave with Naruto, when Shikamaru decided to fight Tayuya. He was shown thinking that Saya was clever enough to be sent off with Naruto. When Naruto and Saya eventually caught up to Kimimaro, Saya was first left shell-shocked and out of action as Kimimaro started to show off his abilities. As Sasuke escaped the scene, Saya commanded Naruto to go after him, as she'd rather take on Kimimaro than try and convince Sasuke to come back. Right before Kimimaro had the time to attack, Rock Lee appeared causing moderate confusion. Saya however was more than pleased to find out she had backup, but slightly worried that it was Lee, who was still recovering. After Lee drank his 'medicine' and started using the Drunken Fist, Saya fell back to think of a strategy. When Kimimaro was starting to get the upper hand with his Shikotsumyako, Saya had to distract the confused and angered Lee out of the way and then attacked with her Wind Release: Moon Sickle. This had no effect as his bones just took the attack, allowing him to attack back immediately. Saya held her ground for a short while, and was forced to fall back against the taijutsu master. When eventually Kimimaro used his Cursed Seal Level One, both Saya and an already sobered up Lee were easily overpowered. Her side was pierced by one of Kimimaro's bones, but her ribcage blocked it from puncturing her organs. Kimimaro was about to deliver the final blows, but Gaara appeared just in time to save the two. After the initial confusion of Gaara coming to help the Konoha shinobi, Saya let Gaara do the fighting. When Kimimaro turned the battlefield into a field of bones, she was left in the middle of the bones. She managed to protect herself with her scythe, only to start rapidly sliding further downward. Kimimaro wasn't interested in her, though, so she had time to climb out of the prison. Disoriented and exhausted she had no clue what was going on, but thankfully Gaara had time to send a sand cloud to help her. She quickly passed out after. Afterwards she was brought to the hospital by the Medic Corps, and she rested there, eventually recovering fully. Konoha Plans Recapture Mission '' Main article: Konoha Plans Recapture Mission'' In the anime, Saya, along with the rest of Konoha 11, was in charge of stopping the plans of Gennō. Academy Student Lead Mission In the anime, Saya was assigned in charge of leading three Academy students on a survival exercise. One of the kids is her little brother, Ringo. Her time was not covered much, but her team was shown trying the tree climbing exercise, and that she was doing better than Naruto. Sunagakure Support Mission Saya did not participate in the mission to save Matsuri, as Team 9 was away on another mission. She was briefly seen alongside the rest of her team as they crossed paths with Naruto and Jiraiya, who were just leaving the village. She exchanged a high-five with Naruto and silently promised to become stronger than him before he'd return. Interlude In Naruto's Footsteps: The Friends' Paths In the anime, about two years after Naruto left the village to train with Jiraiya, Konoha decided to host a Chūnin Exam alongside Sunagakure. Once entering the exams, Saya and her teammates were randomly split into different rooms to take the written test. She was placed in room 3 with Sakura, Kiba and Tenten. Shikamaru, as proctor, explained that everyone only needs to answer one question on the test, but their team's combined score must equal exactly 100 points to pass. After hearing vibrations through the wall, the members of Konoha 11 figure out that it's an attempt to communicate. However, almost immediately Saya falls under a genjutsu, quickly realizing it's one of Matsuko's pollen based genjutsus. In the illusion her teammate tells Saya and Kaen which questions to pick. She is quickly woken up by Sakura, who immediately questions if everything is okay. After time was up, Shikamaru revealed a bonus question, asking the individual which teammate you would sacrifice as a decoy, the person picked being disqualified. The answer also had to be unanimous. Saya pondered about naming herself at first, but leaving the answer blank like her teammates, they ultimately passed the first round. Due to the many participants however, a preliminary round had to be issued which involved a race to Sunagakure where only the first 30 teams to arrive at the destination would qualify for the second phase. Ultimately, her team was among the first 30 teams to make it. The following day, the second exam began. Like the last exam in Konoha, the teams were each given either a Heaven or Earth scroll and were required to obtain the missing scroll within three days. They were then required to bring the set to the main building in the centre of Demon Desert. As Team Kotori was moving, they talked about a strategy. Saya suggested that they go with the "get-to-the-building-and-wait-there"-one, as it worked last time, but Kaen didn't support that. The two argued about it for a while, until Matsuko tepped in and stopped them. Instead they decided to go with Matsuko's idea of setting up a trap with her genjutsu. Saya was sent ahead with some of Matsuko's Pollen Genjutsu Bombs to set up a trap, and afterwards she found a nearby cave to set up camp for the first night. Before her teammates caught up to her, she was attacked by a Sunagakure team, and left in critical condition after they found out she didn't have the scroll. When Kaen and Matsuko finally caught up, Kaen initially got mad at Saya, but seeing she was unresponsive of his attempts to provoke her, the two got to helping her with as much as they could. As she gathered her wits enough, she told the two that the trap is ready and functional and that the attacking team should not be close by anymore. The next morning Matsuko went to check the trap and came back with the Earth scroll, urging the others to get moving before the team that walked into the trap wakes up. Team Kotori got moving, Saya still weak from the attack. As they passed the trap, she immediately recognized the Sunagakure team that attacked her. Turns out they had now woken up from the genjutsu, and they attacked Team Kotori, more furious than before. Kaen and Matsuko managed to hold their ground against the three shinobi for a while, allowing Saya to escape as a plan to get the opponents to think she has the scrolls. The opposing team quickly took off to chase her. She was eventually caught by the team, and before they could attack, Saya critically wounded one of them with the Wind Release: Moon Sickle jutsu. After struggling against the two still capable opponents for a while, Saya's teammates appear and they just barely manage to defeat the Sunagakure shinobi. Just then a sandstorm kicked up, forcing both teams to take cover. They were rescued by the proctors to wait at a building for the storm to subside. After the storm passed and the exam was concluded, it was learned that the Chūnin Exams were ended early due to controversy happening in the second exam. Instead, it was decided by Gaara that a report on each participant would be sent to their respective village leader for them to decide if they would be promoted. Upon returning to the village, Saya and her teammates were all promoted to chūnin, to which she responded with a victorious stance, commenting that she knew it all along. Part II Tenchi Bridge Reconnaissance Mission Saya was first seen in Part II after Naruto returned from successfully saving Gaara. She jumped down from a rooftop and stated she thought she saw a familiar blonde head. Saya almost immediately commented that even though Naruto had been training, she is still a rank above him. With subtle reluctance Naruto asked her to go on a mission to find Sasuke with him. She turned him down because of another mission that had already been assigned to her team. Twelve Guardian Ninja In the anime, Saya is shown watching the brawl between Kiba, Naruto, Rock Lee and Sora, a monk-in-training. She intervened in a typical Saya fashion, jumping down into the middle of the action. Sora insulted her, which resulted in Saya punching him in the face, and the brawl continuing. After Shikamaru and Asuma stopped the fight, she joined the group for lunch. After hearing about Naruto and Sora training with Asuma to better control their wind chakra, Saya joined the three, being an expert with the particular Nature Transformation herself. She didn't exactly teach or guide Naruto or Sora too much, rather than examine their power. She left quickly after realizing that she doesn't have anything to offer to their practising. She is later seen assisting in the defence of Konoha, fighting alongside Matsuko and her genjutsu with impeccable teamwork. They followed Kiba's lead to where Naruto confronted an enraged Sora, and tried to stop his rampage, but failed. Ultimately, Saya was only able to watch until the battle came to an end. Akatsuki Suppression Mission In the anime, Saya can be seen at Asuma's funeral mourning his death. Three-Tails' Appearance In the anime Saya is a part of the group sent in to help with the sealing of the Three-Tails. She is placed on Team Two to guard the sealing team. When Naruto commented on why she and Tenten weren't placed on the sealing team alongside the other girls, Saya just shrugged it off, stating that she doesn't have a problem with any team. When her team took position, some of Guren's men attacked. After Tenten and Lee attacked them, Saya then finished off Kigiri with a swift scythe barrage. Saya was left to guard the sealing team with Tenten and Lee as Kiba and Yamato took to care for other things. Guren appeared, attempting to disrupt the sealing, but the teamwork of Tenten and Lee was able to keep her off, while Saya watched for any other enemies. Unfortunately, the Three-Tails was able to break free from the sealing, creating tidal waves that washed them to shore. After recovering, they agreed to try again. Later, Kigiri, Nurari, and Kihō returned for round two, where they gained the advantage since Kabuto forced open their cursed seal. She and her team battled their best but were defeated, and were forced to take cover. The task to seal the beast ultimately failed again, and they returned home. Pain's Assault Saya is first seen attacking the Human Path alongside Arata. She missed with the Wind Release: Moon Sickle jutsu, but Arata quickly backed her up. After a while of attacking back and forth, Arata was captured by the Human Path and his soul was removed, killing him. Saya stood in shock but before she was also attacked, she grabbed Arata's body and escaped the scene. After Pain destroyed the village, Saya emerged from the rubble, seemingly unharmed. When she tried to help others, however, her leg got caught underneath a falling piece of a brick wall, crushing her bones. Spotting her, Kaen came to help, but Saya commanded him to help the unnamed shinobi, whom she was initially trying to help as well. Her leg was bleeding heavily, so she grabbed a Blood Increasing Pill and ate it. After the death of Nagato, she was startled to see that shinobi that seemingly died were coming back to life, and so she started hopping toward where she had left Arata's body. Before she got far, he appeared from behing a pile of rubble and she enthusiastically leaped to hug him. She is later seen celebrating Naruto's victory over Nagato, standing with a makeshift crutch. In the anime she noted that Naruto was far beyond the reach of anyone of the Konoha 11 in terms of strength. Past Arc: The Locus of Konoha Saya, along with the rest of her team, is seen carrying supplies during the recovery after Pain's assault, leading to a flashback of Kakashi's. When Kotori was out on another mission, her team was assigned a protection mission with Kakashi. The mission was to escort an important Yugakure leader, Ryota, back into his village. As they were leaving, Saya and Kaen quickly grew fed up with his constant complaining, and Matsuko was just barely able to prevent them from beating him into a pulp. As they moved, Saya was scouting the surroundings from ahead, Kaen didn't pay much attention to anything and Matsuko was awkwardly trying to make conversation with Ryota. Kakashi noted how Team 9 seemingly had bad teamwork, and he suspected how they'd be able to work together. Before long, they had to stop to rest due to Ryota's constant complaining. During the pause Saya and Kaen got into a heated argument over something petty, leaving Kakashi to wonder about their teamwork even more. Having to circle through the Land Of Sound due to road constructions, they had to be constantly wary. Saya noted that she heard a weird ringing in her ears, and right after Kakashi informed them of a ninja team coming their way. Ryota was displeased with this, but was quickly shut up as the Otogakure ninja arrived. After a brief explanation and a denial, the ninja engaged in combat. Kakashi was about to take initiative, but was forced to take Ryota to a safe location, due to pressure by him. Saya remarked that they'd hold up, but Kakashi suspected that. However, Team 9 is shown doing great against the Otogakure ninja; Matsuko's genjutsu, Kaen's taijutsu and Saya's ninjutsu are too much for the opposing team. As they caught up to Kakashi and Ryota, they question how the genin were able to defeat a mostly chunin-constucted team, Saya started bickering with Kaen once again, leaving Kakashi confused. After completing the mission and returning to Konoha, they met up with Kotori, who had also returned. Kakashi commented to her about her team and how confusing they were, which just made all of them laugh. When the flashback ended, Saya was seen quarreling with Kaen over the placement of the supplies, leading to Kakashi sighing. Five Kage Summit When news of Sasuke's affiliation with Akatsuki reached Konoha, the Konoha 11 got together to discuss what should be done. The others suggest that they should personally eliminate Sasuke to prevent him from dragging Konoha in a war with the other major villages. Saya agreed with the idea, although she felt bad for Sakura and Ino, and joined Tenten in defending Ino when Kiba yelled at her. She was later seen with the rest of the Konoha 11, hearing Naruto's decision about Sasuke when he returned to the village. She seemed displeased with Naruto's idea to take action into his own hands, but said nothing. She noted that if anyone was able to defeat Sasuke, it would be Naruto. Paradise Life On A Boat Saya was invited to a girl get-together by Tenten. The group talked about Naruto and reminisced about the past. Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation When the Fourth Shinobi World War began, Saya was placed in the First Division alongside Chōza Akimichi, Hiashi Hyūga and Tenten. The First Division was sent to the border of the Land of Lightning to defend against an approaching portion of the White Zetsu Army. Saya was later seen attacking numerous Zetsu clones with the Scorch Release: Inferno Flamethrower in order to keep the coastline shut. She shouted various insults at the opposing army, receiving no answer. When Tenten collapsed due to overuse of the Bashōsen, Saya was fussing over her when a Konoha shinobi healed her. After Tobi retreated, Saya and the rest of the shinobi stood in circles as a counter against the White Zetsu until Naruto could come and differentiate them. During the waiting she started talking with an Iwagakure shinobi named Kurome, who was sitting in a circle next to her. She was relieved when Naruto's shadow clone finally arrived. Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax After being informed by Inoichi from the HQ that Naruto and B were fighting the "masked Madara", Saya and the rest of the Konoha 11 rush to his aid. Finally arriving on the battlefield, Saya exclaimed that Naruto had help now, and then echoed Hiashi Hyūga praise the fact that Ino was able to veer the Tailed Beast Ball off-course. With that, Saya and the other members of the Allied Shinobi Forces stood to face their opposition. Later as the Alliance's counter-attack was launched, she was mortified by the Ten-Tails appearing, causing her to get into attack position. After learning of Neji's death, Saya had to force herself to think that it was war and people were to die. Saya was shocked by Sasuke's sudden appearance. As she and the other Konoha 11 shinobi surrounded Sasuke, she seemed quiet, but didn't drop her guard. She was shown thinking about how she didn't understand his motives nor trust him. When Sasuke declared that he was going to be Hokage, an apathetic Saya exclaimed that now she knew. As Kiba made his own declaration to be Hokage, Saya snapped at him, yelling that he should shut up. She then immediately rushed towards the Ten-Tails with her friends and teammates. With their whole graduating class together again, the members of Teams 7, 8, 9 and 10 attack the Ten-Tails' clones. Following Kaen's lead into battle, she started fighting the Ten-Tails' clones with her scythe. As that was not such an effective strategy, she attacked with the Scorch Release: Inferno Flamethrower, destroying rows and rows of clones. She then witnessed Naruto and Sasuke's combined attack on the Ten-Tails, encouraging them. Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki When Naruto's senjutsu-enhanced Tailed Beast Mode combined with Ino's telepathy causes his emotions and personal memories to be transferred to everyone, Saya is surprised and saddened to see how much he is still affected by failing to bring Sasuke back from their mission three years ago. Responding when Naruto called for them telepathically, Saya, the other Konoha 11 shinobi and Sai are shocked when Naruto's Tailed Beast Mode mantle forms around them. Saya and the others used the Rasengan, which Naruto had formed, to break down Obito's defence and give Sasuke and Naruto a clear shot at attacking their opponent. She helped Naruto and the others in wresting the tailed beasts' chakra from Obito's control. As Kiba boldly stated that Naruto wanted them to help so they would do so until the very end, Saya chimed in agreeing. When the Infinite Tsukuyomi is cast upon the world, Saya, alongside most people, is immobilised by the genjutsu and restrained. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes After Naruto and Sasuke ended the war, Saya was freed from the Infinite Tsukuyomi along with everyone else. Blank Period Kakashi Hiden: Lightning in the Icy Sky | to be added | The Last: Naruto the Movie Saya is seen evacuating the villagers and shouting out orders when meteorites started breaking off of the moon. She later celebrated after hearing the worldwide announcement of the moon's crisis being averted along with many other villagers. Rai No Sho When Kiba is seen unsuccessful in his attempts to flirt with a girl in the park, Saya arrives on the scene, mocking him about dying alone. Kiba responds to this by telling her to shut up, but Akamaru praises her, stating that she isn't letting herself be 'weird' by being 'on heat.' Konoha Hiden: The Perfect Day for a Wedding While looking for a gift for Naruto and Hinata, Saya suddenly realizes she knows nothing about wedding etiquette and what would be appropriate. She searches out Kotori, who has also been invited, only to find out they're both equally lost regarding the subject. They ponder possibilities for a while before Kotori suggests something related to food, after the newlyweds will be cooking anyway. Saya has a devious idea to give them the hottest chili there is, mostly to piss off Naruto, and Kotori agrees. The two set off to a nearby market town to find what they're looking for. When they arrive, they immediately find a stand where an old man seems to be offering just what they want. The man, however, states he wants something other than money in return. Saya almost punches him in disgust, but Kotori holds her back; she can't stop her subordinate's snarky comments, though. What the man meant was that they both have to eat some of his chili peppers first, so that he can judge if they're worthy. He holds up two slender peppers, and Saya and Kotori take them hesitantly. Kotori pops hers in her mouth and is seemingly not affected in any way, so Saya assumes it can't be that bad. She chomps down on the pepper and her eyes water instantly. She tries to not show signs of it, but eventually caves in; she is running around searching for anything that would soothe the burning. She settles for a handful of dirt, which, surprisingly enough, helps. Kotori starts scolding Saya for being so weak, but the salesman is laughing in tears. He then explains that he finds it funny when people eat his peppers, and that in his opinion Saya's reaction was particularly funny. He sells the pair some chocolate habaneros. When the two head back to Konoha, Saya asks Kotori why she was able to eat the pepper with no problem. She answers that she didn't chew. Saya is impressed yet annoyed, and gets in a verbal debate with her sensei. Later, at the wedding, Saya is seen offering Naruto one of the habaneros she had saved, which he happily accepts, thinking it's a sweet. He bites into it, but is immediately greeted by the hotness and has to run off. Saya then giggles to herself. Epilogue Many years after the war Saya is seen eating sakuramochi with Matsuko. Not much is known about her occupation or relationships. When Matsuko stated how weird it is that everyone was already so old, Saya told that she should just let time flow and not think about it too much. Boruto: Naruto the Movie | to be added | In other media Movies Naruto Shippūden the Movie | to be added | Naruto Shippūden the Movie: Bonds | to be added | Naruto Shippūden the Movie: Will of Fire | to be added | Naruto the Movie: Blood Prison | to be added | Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie Saya first appeared fighting against the Zetsu clones that had transformed into Akatsuki members. Later, in the alternative world, a different Saya compared to what Sakura and Naruto knew appeared. This Saya was impassive and apathetic, reacting to everything with a "what does it matter anyway" -manner. She also wore black clothing and a hoodie with the hood on her head to further reflect her indifference toward anything Trivia *The name "Saya" could mean "swift arrow" or refer to the sheat of a sword. The name "Soyokaze" means "breeze." *According to the databook(s): **Saya's hobby is taking walks. **Saya wishes to fight her brother Arata, and another Wind Release user, Temari. **Saya's favorite foods are sakuramochi and apples, and her least favorite food is yudofu. **Saya has completed 49 official missions in total: 26 D-rank, 10 C-rank, 8 B-rank, 5 A-rank, 0 S-rank. **Saya's favorite phrase is "Damn it" (畜生, Chikushō). *The nickname "Soysauce" comes from when she was misheard when introducing herself in the Academy, and it has carried on, sometimes used as an insult. *Saya is afraid of small, closed spaces. Quotes *(To Kiba) "Do I look like the type of a person who would, in this situation, give a damn?" *(To Arata) "I mean, I'm like a rose; pretty redhead. And I ''will ''make you bleed. Or whatever." *(To Arata before the Fourth Shinobi World War) "I could say something deep, but you just go and mess 'em up." *(About the Fourth Shinobi World War) "Why can't everyone just calm down, damn it!" * Reference All Japanese text bits are either from Google Translate or other sources, as I (toomuchfandoms) do not speak Japanese; please inform me if they're incorrect. All art is mine (toomuchfandoms) unless stated otherwise. Some images have used images of Maka Albarn as reference for the pose. Some images have used backgrounds from the anime; credits go to the Naruto animators. The image of Saya as a child is an edited screenshot, credit goes to the Naruto animators. Category:DRAFT